Maddie
by laurav1997
Summary: Elsa has a busy life, being the queen. But she also has a student with the same ice-magic skills. Elsa and her student are like mother and daughter, but then someone needs the student for their own gain.
1. Were is she?

"Carolyn! Maddie!" Elsa yelled trough the halls of her palace, never was she this angry over her niece and student. The two were a pair of devils, especially when they were together. And for their latest trick, they had made two ice-skating tracks trough the palace. Elsa had already fallen once, while she had her hands full of important letters and contracts. Now she was angry at the two girls and tried to find and punish them.

"Maddie! If you don't come here right now, I'll make an end to your studies!" It was almost impossible for Maddie to not hear the threat because Elsa was screaming. The two ice tracks began to grew icy spikes when Elsa walked past them. Then she heard something behind her.

"Watch out, aunt Elsa!" It was Carolyn, the daughter of Anna and Kristoff, who was using the ice tracks and couldn't stop herself.

Quickly Elsa made an ice-wall between the young princess and the icy spikes.

The girl clashed with high speed into the ice.

"Ouch! That hurts." The girl said, while rubbing her head. "Lucky I have a thick skull." She smiled gently at her aunt, like her mother always does. But her smile quickly changed when she saw Elsa's expression.

'That's one." Elsa said with a kill voice and she grabbed the girl's arm.

"But aunt Elsa, I didn't do anything." Carolyn quickly said. "I...I...I was drinking tea with Olaf and my mother."

Elsa stopped walking. "Well that's funny." She said with a grin Carolyn didn't trust. "Because she isn't home today, because she is with your dad in the mountains."

"How do you know that?" Carolyn said surprised.

"I am the queen, I know everything." Elsa started walking again.

"Everything huh? So were is Maddie then?"

Elsa stopped again and sighted. "Your mother hasn't learned you any manners, did she?"

Carolyn lifted her shoulders, "she tried, but dad always interrupts. But I can organize a formal wedding.' 'For trolls." Carolyn added with a small voice.

Elsa had stopped listening and had continued her search for her student, the sixteen year-old Maddie.


	2. night: 6 years ago

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa turned around and saw two of her guards with a girl in between them.

"Yes?" She said a little nervous. Even after five years of ruling, her voice keeps shaky when her guards approach her for leadership.

"This girl tried to sneak up on you, but we've captured her. How shall we continue?"

"First off all, let go of me you creeps!" The girl tried to pull herself out of the guards grip, but couldn't. Elsa noticed some white on the gloves of the guards.

Elsa looked at the child, she couldn't be older than ten. Elsa sat down on her knees. "Let her go." She ordered softly. The guards did what they were told and walked away.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, while trying to look in the grey eyes of the girl.

"I'm Maddie." She said with a small voice.

"Maddie who?"

The girl lifted her shoulders. "I don't know, but I need your help. I have some troubles."

"What kind of troubles?"

The girl looked at her toes. 'Well, you know, I...I...can freeze stuff."

Elsa raised a surprised eyebrow, "really?"

The girl nodded, 'really.'

"Show it." Elsa ordered. The girl looked confused. "Prove it." Elsa explained.

The girl shook her head. "That's the problem, I can't control it on will."

Elsa nodded. "How long do you have your power?"

"Since I can remember." The girl said in a soft wisher.

"So you were born with it?"

The girl nodded, "just like you."

Elsa nodded, "just like me. But what do you want from me?"

"Well, you control your powers and I want to learn how to control mine. Because now I freeze things when I don't want to. I don't have any friends and my father has send me away."

"So you're alone?" Elsa asked a little confused. Why would anyone kick their child out?

"Yes, I am, your majesty."

Elsa took some time to think. What should she do? After a few moments she had her answer. "Well Maddie, I think I can try to be your mentor and help you with your power. You can have a room in the palace and you will be treated like you're my daughter."

Elsa could see some twinkles in Maddie's eyes. The girl smiled full of joy. "Thank you, your highness!" She yelled and hugged the queen of Arendelle.

"Please, just call me Elsa." Elsa said and she hugged Maddie back.


	3. surprise

"So you're not going to tell me were Maddie is?"

Carolyn shook her head, "nope!"

"Alright then. I'm going to search for her and you can start cleaning the hallways."

"But auntie that's not fair! I didn't make the tracks, I don't have superpowers!"

"That is your problem, I want all this ice gone by tonight."

"But you can make it go away with one wave of your hand! Please, Aunt Elsa, don't let me do this alone!" Carolyn was begging. She knew it was a bad idea from the start and that the ice was only the beginning. Maddie had planned on something bigger, something with even more ice. It was Elsa's birthday after all. Carolyn's job was to keep Elsa out of the courtyard for as long as possible.

"You're not going to be alone, as soon as I find Maddie, she can help you." Carolyn felt how her wrist became cold under the freezing grip of her aunt. Then she heard a small sound and Carolyn knew it was Olaf who tried to tell her that Maddie was ready. Quietly Carolyn turned her head to see the little snowman and she winked.

"Have you already looked in the courtyard? Maybe she's there." She said it in a tone which sounded a little bored.

Elsa stopped for a moment, the courtyard why haven't she thought of that earlier. Quickly she ran to the large doors, pulling Carolyn with her. Right before Elsa was about to push the doors open, but they were opened from the other side.

"SURPRISE!"

Elsa was almost blown away when here kingdom cheered for her. She looked around to see faces of villagers and farmers from more in the land. Then she saw a white haired, dressed in blue girl, standing in the middle of Anna and Kristoff next to a 20 meter high statue of...herself! And it was made out of ice. Elsa took a step forward. The statue was made to even the slightest detail. Elsa was impressed by the work of her student. And while the people began to sing happy birthday, Elsa ran into her students arms.

"So...what do you think?" Anna asked impatiently, while hugging both Elsa and Maddie.

Elsa freed herself from the hug and looked her student in the eyes. "Did...did you do this all by yourself." Elsa couldn't help it, but her voice was full of pride. She remembered the first lesson she gave six years ago.

The girl nodded. "It went actually pretty well, but I'm sorry I made the halls an ice track and that I made Carolyn lie."

Elsa had forgotten about that already. "Well it is beautiful! How did you get so much detail?" Softly Elsa touched the dress of the statue.

"Well I made my spirit talk, that's how you learned it to me. Set your spirit free and you can do anything."

"Wow, it...it...I just can't belief how you became such a great student."

"I have a great teacher." Maddie said with a big smile on her face.

"So who wants cake?" Anna asked, while she started cutting.

The whole courtyard started cheering and singing for their queen.


	4. lessons: 5 years ago

"You hold back to much." Elsa said while looking over her book to Maddie.

"But I try as hard as I can. But it doesn't work!" A ten year-old Maddie said irritated. For the tenth time she was trying to build a simple snowman. Elsa's example, Olaf, watched the young sorcerer while trying to pick a pose.

"This is stupid!" Maddie yelled after the next failure and she shot some ice beams on the place of her failed snowman, which made the floor freeze.

Elsa calmly shook her head and putted her book down. "Let me show you." She said, while unfreezing the room. "You don't need to build a second Olaf." Olaf waved by the hearing of his name. "You have to build your own. Olaf is the interpretation of my feelings wen I build him. Now you have to make your own, so let go of the example."

"Olaf!" A young Carolyn ran into the room.

Elsa looked up, why are her private lessons never private? "Carolyn, ever heard of knocking or does your mother too burst into every room?" Elsa knew it was a stupid question, because Anna was far worse then her daughter at entering rooms.

"Do you want an honest or a nice answer?" The young girl asked with a little grin.

"Never mind, take Olaf with you so we can continue."

"Bye, Elsa. Bye, Maddie. Bye" Olaf said while he was pulled away by the enthusiastic Carolyn.

Maddie was still concentrating and waved with her hands, the magic coming out was more calm and relaxed. Elsa could tell by the white colour of the small flakes.

Elsa nodded approving. Maddie was a little stubborn, but she was an excellent student.

Maddie opened her eyes and finished her spell. A small tornado of her white magic flew trough the room and out of thin air a white snowman appeared. It was symmetrical perfect, not like Olaf who was build by a child. The new snowman looked pretty great. Elsa was a little surprised, because she hadn't except it to be this big; its head almost touched the ceiling.

Maddie too looked a little overwhelmed to her creation.

"Wow...I did not expect this!" Elsa said. She had stood up from her seat and walked around the snowman. "What did you think of when you released the magic?"

Maddie lifted her shoulders, "Don't know. I just wanted it to work and it did!" Carful Maddie poked her creation of snow. It didn't move. "And I failed, again!" Angrily she shot two beams of ice in the snowman, which made it explode and filled the room with snow.

"Maddie!" Elsa said irritated. "Why would you destroy it?"

"Uch it was a failure!"

"Of course not! It doesn't need to live, the exercise was to build a snowman nothing more."

"But yours is alive!" Maddie protested.

"I am older then you, my powers were stronger. Yours will grow in time."

"Fine, if you say so."

"Again." Elsa said, while sitting back in her chair with her book.


	5. QUEEN!

"Elsa?" Anna yelled trough the hallways. Not a sign of her older sister, then she saw Maddie walking with a pile of paperwork. "Maddie!" Anna yelled in her direction.

Maddie looked up in surprise, her white blonde hair hang loose over her back. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Quit the formalities, were is Elsa?"

Maddie lifted her shoulders, "I don't know. It is winter after all, maybe she's in the town square. Playing with the kids."

"Isn't that your job?" Anna asked curious.

Maddie nodded, "under normal circumstances it would be, but for my latest test I have to run the kingdom for a full week."

Anna looked surprised. "Whoa, not so fast. So your in control for the upcoming week? Why didn't Elsa discussed that with me?"

"Well it is not for the upcoming week." Maddie said nervous. "It was this week, tomorrow Elsa and I switch back."

"So you are the queen?"

"Yep Elsa had all sorts of contracts made, which made me queen. Really funny, because nobody knew, except the staff. Didn't you notice that nobody announced queen Elsa of Arendelle this week?"

"Well...now you say it, I never noticed. But she is in town?"

Maddie nodded, "yes or in her mighty castle chit-chatting with Marshmallow and Olaf."

"But that's so far away!" Anna felt tired by only thinking about the trip to the northern mountain.

"Or she's in the dining hall ready to hear my latest report." With those words and a big smile Maddie walked away, leaving a stunned Anna.

Those sneaky stinkers! Anna thought. Why didn't Elsa tell me? Anna wanted to follow Maddie and discuss this immediately with Elsa, but then she would disturb her sister. Which would be the fifth time in two weeks and Elsa had threaten to make a hail-cloud above Anna's head if she would irritate her again this week. So that was a no-go. She had to wait until those two witches were done with their stupid games. She started to walk to the courtyard, were Carolyn was riding on Sven's back. The mighty reindeer was retired from his ice delivery job, but was still able to take Carolyn on little trips. His replacement: Steff stood in front of his sled next to Kristoff watching Carolyn and Sven. Kristoff was the first to see his wife and started to walk towards her.

"There you are!" He said with a big smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Were you waiting for me?" Anna asked curious.

"Of course we have. We were going on a trip to the trolls, don't you remember?"

"That's right!" Anna said cheerfully. "I had forgotten, shall I ask Elsa and Maddie to join us?"

Kristoff slowly shook his head. "Anna those two are up to something and we all need some rest." Carolyn, Sven and Steff nodded.

"Yeah, that's alright." She smiled and hopped on Steff's sled and waited for Kristoff to ride. Carolyn turned Sven to the gate.

"Ready mom and dad?" She asked with a big smile. The trips to the trolls were her favourite, she loved all her dads nephews and nieces.

"We are ready." Kristoff said while riding Steff to the gates.


	6. feeling

"So how did it go?" Elsa asked. She and her proud student sat in the dining-hall.

Maddie lifted her shoulder, "it wasn't to bad. But I think you should've told Anna about all this, she looked frightened when I told her."

"My sister doesn't know much about the kingdom and how to rule..."

"She would if you helped her." Maddie interrupted.

"You don't tell me what to do. Anna will never be queen and she's okay with that, she has a life to die for."

"But who is your heir to the throne then?"

Elsa was silent for a moment, she hadn't expected those questions. "Well." She said, "i think that would be Carolyn. She has the right blood. Or I need to have child of my own, which is very unlikely because I am not married."

Maddie nodded, "but why did I need to take over the kingdom? Coudn't you let Carolyn do that?"

Elsa shook her head, "no she can't, not yet. But I needed to see how good you control your powers. Being the leader of a country brings a lot of stress, right?"

Maddie nodded.

"And when you get stressed, even I need to find cover. Because your ice-beams take a life for their own."

Maddie nodded slowly, Elsa was right.

"But you succeeded, you could even get me a birthday gift!" Elsa's voice was filled with pride, while she looked at her student. It was clear that the seventeen year-old didn't share her pride. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked softly. "You've done great! You should be proud and happy."

Maddie nodded, "I know, but something is bothering me and I can't lay my finger on it."

"Does it have anything to do with your powers?"

Maddie shook her head, "no, it's something else. It's like something is coming."

"Do you think it's your father?" Elsa's face looked worried, while she laid a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

The girl lifted her shoulders. "It could be. I'm just a little worried."

"I understand. You can take the rest of the day of if you want."

Maddie nodded, "thanks Elsa." She walked slowly out of the hall to her room.


	7. Dad! 4 years ago

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Maddie of Arendelle!" The announcer said.

Elsa walked slowly to her throne followed by a twelve year-old Maddie, who sat in her own smaller throne next to Elsa's.

"Let the first one in." Elsa said, she tried to sound neutral but Maddie could easily hear the bored tones. She made a hand of snowflakes and threw them to her mentor. Elsa looked up in surprise and laughed, but she calmed herself quickly and looked at the man coming in the throne room. Maddie followed Elsa's example and her eyes widened in fear and the leanings of her throne transformed from wood to ice.

"Who are you and what can I do for you?" Elsa asked, she hadn't noticed Maddie's reaction to the man.

The man kneeled in front of the thrones, "You highness, I am here to ask you something."

Elsa nodded. "Rise and continue."

The man did as he was told. "I am here to get my daughter back."

"Your daughter?" Elsa asked confused. "Are you sure I am the person to help you?"

The man nodded. "I am very sure, your highness, because my daughter is sitting next to you."

Maddie felt how she became red, her blood flushed trough her veins and her heart pumped in her throat.

"Do you mean Maddie?" Elsa asked a little astonished.

The man nodded, "I need her back."

"But why? She is here for already for two years and we've never heard from her family."

The man lifted his shoulders, as in an excuse. "That's because I never knew where she was."

Maddie sighted irritated. After these two years he hadn't changed a bit.

"I think you knew exactly were she was. You just want her for the powers she now controls. You are the title of father unworthy." Elsa spoke calm but strict. The man shrunk on his place. He thought that this would be good idea, but now he had his worries. Maddie had grown, he could see it in those eyes.

"You are going to go now and I don't want to see you ever again."

The man looked up to his daughter, his eyes looked angry. Maddie felt uncomfortable and moved on her throne, which back leaning had also turned into ice.

"Don't you know what I've been trough for you?"

Maddie shook her head slowly, "no I don't, but I will never know because it's time for you to go!" Her voice was calm, but like Elsa's very strict.

"Well listen to me young lady, you're going with me if you like it or not."

"No she won't." Elsa interrupted. "She is part of my staff and my student in the art of ice-magic. So unless you want to be arrested for kidnapping I assume that you leave, now!" Elsa stood up out of her chair and created some snow in her hand and threw it on the ground. Out of the snow grew a gigantic snowman. Maddie saw some similarities with Marshmallow. Her father looked afraid to the snowman which had outgrown him.

"You can leave by yourself or my guard will escort you." Elsa said simply.

"I understand your majesty, but mark my words, I will come back and my daughter will join me!"

"She won't." Elsa said calmly, while laying a hand on her student's shoulder. "He will never hurt you again." She whispered. Maddie didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to stay with Elsa, but that man was after all her father.


	8. do you wanna go for a ride?

"Maddie?" Carolyn knocked softly on the door. "Maddie are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in if you like."

Slowly Carolyn opened the door and looked inside. Maddie's room was similar to her own except for the clothes and books laying around.

"Don't you think it's time to clean up a little bit?"

"I don't know. I need all these things for my studies."

"Why don't you take a break? We can go to the ice-palace!" Carolyn's eyes sparkled by the idea, "we can take the sled from my dad."

"I don't think Elsa would mind." Maddie said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a good idea."

"duh, I only have good ideas."

Maddie laughed and jumped out of her chair. "Let me get my cloak, then we can go."

With a wave of her arm, Maddie created a cloak out of snow. All the small flakes looked like fur, but it was snow.

"Why don't you make cloaks which actually keep someone warm?" Carolyn asked while Maddie put the cloak over her shoulders.

"Well, I don't want you to get lazy. Now go and fetch your own cloak. I'll be waiting by the sled."

Carolyn nodded and both girls walked out of the room.

* * *

"And here we are!" Carolyn said happy. "Auntie Elsa's summer-home, or winter-home for that matter."

"Wow!" Was everything Maddie could say. Elsa had let her see this palace from a distance, but she never wanted to go in. She said it's because of the memories she wants to forget.

"Your already out of words and were not even inside."

"Who lives here?"

"Marshmallow for most of the time. Sometimes Olaf comes over for a sleep-over. But now they're both working on the mountain with dad." Carolyn pushed the ice-doors open and entered the palace. When inside Maddie looked around, her face filled with curiosity.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, right?"

"Did Elsa build this on her own?"

Carolyn nodded, "she did in the great winter. She didn't want to run the kingdom and fled to here. Did she never told you that?"

Maddie shook her head. "No she never told me of the great winter."

"She is the mightiest sorcerer ever!" Carolyn's eyes sparkled.

"You only know two." Maddie laughed.

"Well...from those she is the strongest."

"I think that Elsa and I have equally strong powers." Maddie said. "I always beat her in a snowball fight."

"Maybe she let you win those games, you were ten."

"It doesn't matter!' A manly voice said. The girls turned around to face five men holding swords and knifes.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked with a firm voice. She stood between Carolyn and the men.

"That isn't important." The biggest of the five said. "But I need you to come with us."

"If you want the princess you need to get trough me!" Maddie made two ice-swords and held them in the direction of the big man, he looked confused.

"The princess?" Said one of his men.

Maddie became confused herself. "Weren't you after the princess?" Her voice started shaking.

The five men shook there heads. "No." The big guy said. "We are after you."

Maddie's eyes widened in fear. "But, why?"

The man pointed at her swords. "Your power, perhaps?" Maddie looked at Carolyn who was filled with fear.

"My power is useless for others."

The man lifted his shoulders, "I don't care. Now put those ice-lollies down and come with us, nice and easy."

Maddie looked the man in the eye, but she couldn't sense any fear. He didn't care about her powers, he didn't even fear them! Well, he should, she thought bitter. Before anyone really understood, Maddie had jumped to the men and started to swing her swords around. The men dodged her attacks with ease and used their daggers and swords to fight back. Her ice-swords broke after a few beatings from the steel ones. Now she was unarmed some of the men threw their weapons away and tried to catch her. Maddie noticed their gloves, when they grabbed her arms. She tried to shoot her ice-beams, but she was afraid to hit Carolyn. So she surrendered.

The man had noticed her change in behaviour and looked at Carolyn. "On good cards with the princess, aye?" He send two men to Carolyn and they grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" She yelled while trying to escape the grasp.

"Listen to me, missy." The man said with a grin on his face. "We need this little witch, but you are nothing more then extra weight. So act like a nice little princess." His tone was threatening.

Carolyn looked at her toes.

"Let her go and I won't try to escape!" Maddie said.

"Of course you won't." The man laughed, he gave a signal and one man gagged Maddie and put gloves and cackles on and around her hands. Maddie tried to resist, but another guy gave her a slap on her head.

"Come we have to go. I want to be back on the ground by morning." He started walking followed by his men and prisoners.


	9. were are they?

"Anna have you seen Maddie?" Elsa asked with a worried voice. She had been searching half of the day, but she couldn't find her or even sense her powers.

Anna shook her head, "I can't find Carolyn either. Maybe they are riding with Sven?" She thought out loud.

"I don't know." Elsa said, the area around her feet started freezing.

"Elsa relax, we will find them." Anna patted Elsa's shoulder. "Maybe they're just in the town. You know Maddie needs to show her face every now and then."

"I know, I know, but it's getting late and we had an appointment but she's not here."

"Relax they will be here by dinner time. You just need to calm down, all that being queen and stuff has made you stressed out."

"Maybe you're right." Elsa hugged her sister. Her advice isn't always good, but she is always optimistic which seems to be contagious. "I'll see you at dinner." Elsa walked away.

"Bye." Anna said.


	10. Dad!

"You can't do this. My aunt will get you!" Carolyn said while trying to fight of her guard.

The leader laughed, "let her come. I'm ready for a fight."

"You don't want to get into a fight with Elsa. She can make the whole land freeze in seconds!" Carolyn tried to sound convincing and threatening, but her shaky voice ruined the act.

"If you would be quiet so I can concentrate on our destination, that would be great." The man said irritated.

"Well I won't be quiet until you release me."

"Or kill you." The man added softly.

Carolyn hadn't thought of that and became suddenly very quiet.

The men grinned and some of them sighted. Finally she would be quiet.

"If you are wondering we are going to Oaken's trading post."

"And sauna?" Carolyn added.

The man nodded. "After the Great thaw Oaken went away because the demand and delivery were too difficult for him, so now it's our headquarter."

"Why?"

But Maddie already knew why, Carolyn had given the answer herself: the sauna. Her powers won't work there, she could die there.

"We have arrived." The leader said. The girls looked past him to see the wooden cottage. A man was standing in front of the small building and Maddie's eyes grew wide. Her father stood there with an evil grin.

"who is that?" Her father said while pointing to Carolyn.

"The princess, sir." The leader said. "She was with the witch, if we let her go she would tell the queen."

"Uch it doesn't matter." He waved the excuses away. "Put Maddie in the sauna, the princess can go in the cellar, she won't be any trouble there."

The big man nodded to his men and they started following the orders. Maddie tried to fight them.

"Don't worry, sweety. You won't die of the heat, we made it nice and comfy so you won't need your powers." The man smiled at his daughter, while Maddie gave him a dead-look. "No worries you're going like it with me." He gave her a smile, while she was taken away.

"I'll make you." He whispered. This time she wouldn't get away and ruin his plans, the kingdom will be his.


	11. payment

"Elsa! Kristoff's sled came back with Sven, but no Carolyn or Maddie!" Anna yelled in panic.

"Then something has happened. I'm going to the mountains!" Elsa said.

"But who will run the kingdom?" Anna asked confused.

"You will." Elsa said, while she made a snow-cloak and ran away.

"Wait...what?! Elsa?!" Anna yelled, but her sister had exited the room. "But I want to help." Anna whispered to herself.

* * *

"I think it's hot in there." The man laughed while looking at Maddie, who sat in the far corner of the sauna. "But why doesn't she sweat?"

"Because of her powers. They keep her cool, but sooner or later she'll break and sweat. Then we take her out." The leader said, while pulling a chair to the table in the middle of the room. "So how did you get her?"

"We were scouting around the mountain and they practically walked into our arms."

Some men nodded and said something like their leader.

"That's weird." Maddie's father said. "Why would she leave her safe castle, to come here?"

"So how are you going to pay us, Phillip?" One of the bandits asked.

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked surprised. "I already paid you."

The leader shook his head. "The price has increased. You said: one normal girl. But now out of a sudden she is a witch and we brought her friend the princess."

"I never asked for the princess." Phillip said.

"But you will pay for her, otherwise we take them both to someone else. You know how many will pay for a witch and a princess?" The man started counting.

"Sir!" The henchman who watched Maddie yelled. "She passed out!"

"Is she sweating?" The leader asked calmly.

The man looked, "no sir, but I think it's better to let her out."

"Her powers are too strong to risk it."

"But if she's unconsious, she can't hurt anyone." Phillip said.

"Fine, get her out. But keep the sauna on temperature."

Two men followed the orders and dragged Maddie out of the sauna. Her face showed a pink colour instead of the usually pale white.

"She looks normal to me." Someone said.

"Can't you see? See turned from pale to pink!" An other said.

"Well we all are pink, aren't we?"

"But she is an ice-witch! They are white look at the queen."

"Don't you guys feel chilly?"

"Yeah." The leader said, "You are right."

Slowly Maddie woke up, she was in total panic and sat up as soon as she could.

"Were am I?!" She yelled, while looking at the various faces around her.

"She still lives." The leader said. "Put her back."

"No!" Maddie yelled. "Please don't put me back there, please, it hurts too much."

"Come on, Brad." The man who got her out of the sauna said. "She's just a child."

"She is no child. She isn't even human. Now put her back!"

The man nodded and wanted to take Maddie back, but she didn't want that. She started kicking on the floor what made ice-spikes come out, which impaled the table and surrounded most of the man.

"You little witch!" Brad hissed, while he grabbed her bounded arms. "You are going to be nice and quiet or I'll sell you to someone who lives in a dessert!" With those words, he threw her back into the sauna.

"Let me out!" Maddie yelled while knocking on the door with her bounded hands.

"Not until your powers break!"

"I don't want her powers to break." Phillip said. "I just need them to shut down for a short period so I can transport her."

"It's the same, but she doesn't need to know."

Phillip nodded. Brad was just trying to scare Maddie. "But how much do you need for the new payment I already gave you five hundred coins."

Brad nodded. "I know. I think you'll need to cough up another five hundred for the princess plus an extra three hundred for your precious daughter."

"Why don't you just keep the princess? There are better buyers for her."

Brad shook his head. "Not going to happen. You take them both or I'll take them somewhere else."

"Alright, I think I've got the money, but it can take me a week to get it. I need to go home to get it."

"Then I should go, if I were you." Brad said with an evil grin.

Phillip nodded, "but please don't hurt my daughter, I need her."

"Yeah, you said that before. But why do you need her?" Brad asked curious, maybe he could ask some extra money.

"I won't fall for that little trick. Just stay here and I'll be back in a week."

Brad nodded. "It's a date, mate." The men shook hands and Phillip ran outside.


	12. I'll find you

"Maddie?! Carolyn?!" Elsa yelled trough the mountains. She had found footsteps by her ice-castle, together with some broken ice. Enough reason for Elsa to understand that the girls were in trouble. She followed the footsteps to a small building: Oaken's trading post. She was really nervous, what could she possibly find inside of this shop? But the idea that Maddie or Carolyn would be scared was enough to push her over the line. Without knocking she kicked in the door, then picked a calm looking pose with very, very angry eyes.

* * *

Carolyn sat in the cellar of the shop. She had wrapped herself in old winter cloaks, to protect herself from the cold. This was probably the place were Oaken put the ice he bought from her dad. "Why is ice so cold." She whispered to herself, while rubbing her hands warm. Upstairs she heard loud noises, all out of a sudden. Slowly she stood up and walked to the stairs and the locked door. She heard the men yell things to each other, but then she heard a familiar, ice-cold voice.


	13. captured

"Were are they?!" Elsa asked. She had frozen the whole room in her ander and all the men were frozen to the ground. She held her hands up to attack anyone who tried anything stupid.

"Who do you mean?" The leader said. He tried to get a crossbow haning on the wall, but Elsa saw it and pinned his sleeve to the wall with an ice-spike. He yelled fear.

"I mean my niece and the ice-sorcerer."

"You mean the witch?"

"Yes." Elsa looked around the cabin again and saw the sauna. She walked to it and opened the door. Maddie sat cuddled up in the far right corner. Elsa wanted to freeze the whole thing, but her powers didn't obeyed her.

"Maddie, come to me." Elsa said calm.

The girl shook her head, "can't move." She whispered.

Elsa immediately stepped inside the sauna and felt an immense pain in her body. It felt like she was melting and her powers flushed away like water in a river. She grabbed Maddie's arm en lifted her up, with great effort. She almost fell under Maddie's weight, but could catch herself up.

But Elsa hadn't noticed that Brad had escaped her ice, with an arrow he had cut himself loose. Now he stood with the door in his hand and an evil grin on his face. Elsa tried to stop him by shooting ice, but her powers blocked. Brad slammed the door shut, with Elsa and Maddie inside.

"NO!" Elsa slammed on the door. "Open this door immediately!"

"Or else, your majesty?" Brad said with an evil chuckle.

"I'll freeze you to your prison-cell in the castle!"

"Those are big words from a ordinary woman."

"Let me out and you'll she how ordinary we are!" Elsa was filled with anger, so much that the door showed some ice-crystals which disappeared after a few seconds.

"Els...Elsa." Maddie's voice was small and weak. "Elsa...don't...try."

Elsa saw it was of no use, so she listened to her student.

"Yeah crawl into the corner, you can do that right?" Brad and his men laughed at the great queen of Arendelle. Elsa ignored them, she needed to keep her cool. Especially now, when Maddie and Carolyn are in danger. "Carolyn!" Elsa said. "Were is my niece?!"

The man laughed, but then ordered something to one of his men. Who went trough a door and came back with a scared Carolyn.

"There she is, nice and comfy." The man hadn't stopped grinning, while Elsa was furious. If looks could kill, Brad was dead.

"Let her go!" She demanded.

Brad shook his head, "if I do, I can't control you two. Now I can always threaten to hurt her. Bring her back." He ordered and under slight resistance Carolyn was brought back to the cellar.

"You are a monster!" Elsa hissed, while she sat next to Maddie. The girl had her eyes closed and tried to keep the heat outside, by breathing cold air in her hands. Elsa took Maddie's hands and tried to cover them in ice. It worked for a few seconds, but the heat was too intense even for Elsa.

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered while giving Maddie a hug. Maddie kept silent while blowing in her hands.

"Don't...worry." Maddie said with a pause between her words. "My...father...here...too."

"What?" Elsa shook on Maddie's shoulders, because she started to faint.

"He...here...too." Then she fainted, lying against the wooden wall.

"Maddie! Maddie stay awake!" Elsa yelled while shaking Maddie's shoulders. "Maddie please!"


	14. princess

"She fainted again!" The watcher said.

"Sweat?"

The watcher shook his head, "no, but the queen is really worried."

"Remember the previous time we let her out?"

"Yeah." The man said, looking at his feet.

"And now we have two of those. So I don't think it's a smart idea to let any of them out, until someone's powers break."

"And the princess, can she go out? You know to eat and stuff?"

Brad thought for a second. "I don't think she can harm us." He thought aloud. "Let her out."

The door to the cellar opened and a frightened princess came out.


	15. author's note

Hey,

Thanks for reading this far. I'm busy with school and stuff

but if you have any ideas about the plot and characters please

feel free to share :) I'll try to upload soon.


End file.
